


Step-sons

by SithBish



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brock is adorable, F/M, Fluff, Kid Brock Rumlow, Kid Jack Rollins, Kid Kraglin, Kid Loki, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Yondu is a cat, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: After divorcing Alexander Pierce and getting somewhere in his life, Bucky opened himself up to some new people. A year later, Pierce dies in a car crash and his new wife dumps the two kids onto Bucky. Brock is an adorable little boy and Jack is a mute tween who seems like a ghost.Bucky and Steve work together to raise these boys better than their asshole of a mother did.





	1. Chapter 1

Being forced to marry a man that was decades older than you is really gross. Good thing just months later, Alexander got bored and wanted a divorce. Bucky felt free after signing the papers and leaving all of that behind. He heard that Alex got married to some random woman with two kids only a month later.

In just under a year, he made new friends and gained a boyfriend. 

Steve was perfect. He never made him do anything he didn't want to do. He encouraged Bucky to follow his passions and supported him through anything. They shared a 2 bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. They were good friends with their neighbors. Natasha and Clint lived across the hall with their son, Kraglin (Weird name for a kid). Thor and his younger brother, Loki, lived in the next apartment over, and Tony, Bruce, and Peter lived on the top floor.

Steve and Bucky had talked about adopting a kid or two, but they decided to wait a while longer, seeing as their lives are already busy and Bucky quit his job at Starbuck's (Get it?).

Little did they know, things would change. (I think we all knew that already, though.)

\----------------------

Bucky woke from his nap on the couch to hard pounding on the door. He groaned and pulled himself off the couch. He padded over to the door and looked through the peep hole. 

There was a dirty-blond haired woman with too much make up on standing outside. She kept pounding on the door. Bucky unlocked the door and opened it. He heard a squeak and saw a little boy hid behind the woman's legs. She pushed him away. Another boy was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back to them.

"Are you James Barnes?" She said with a fake Brooklyn accent.

"Yeah, uh, who are you?" The woman raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed.

"Ella Pierce. I married that ass and he gets into a car crash and dies 5 months later. You can have his kids." She shoves some papers at his chest and stormed off. The little boy, who had a small octopus stuffed animal clutched in his hands started to cry.

"Mama, no!" He whimpered. The older boy didn't seem sad, he seemed relieved.

Bucky kneeled down in front of the little boy and immediately was hugged by him. He felt the boy's tears on his neck and a small fist pulling on his shirt.

"Hey, honey. It's okay." He tried his best to comfort the shaking boy. He stood up, putting an arm under the boy to support him. The older boy stood up and walked past Bucky and into the apartment.

"Ok..." He sighed, following the older boy and closing the door. He set the papers on the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" He coed at the little boy as he raided Steve's secret candy stash.

"B-Brock. A-an that's Jack." He pointed at Jack, who had taken a book off the shelf and was looking at the pages.

"Alright, Brock, do you want something to eat? We have chocolate, apples, cookies, che-"

"Cookie?" Brock adjusted himself in Bucky arms and looked at him with big blue eyes.

"We have tons of cookies, see?" He took a pack of Oreos out of Steve's stash. He wouldn't mind. He set Brock on the counter and opened the package. Brock grabbed a few cookies in hi chubby little hands and attempted to get off the counter. Bucky moved him to the floor and he ran over to Jack with his cookies.

"Jack, look! Cookies!" He shoved a cookie in Jack's face. Jack took it and took a bite. He smiled at Brock and nodded. Brock did a happy lottle but wiggle and ran back to the kitchen. Bucky could see the disgust in Jack's eyes. He probably didn't want to hurt Brock's feelings.

"W'as your name?" Brock looked up at Bucky.

"My name's James, but you can call me Bucky." He smiled at Brock. Brock giggled and began walking around the apartment with his cookies. He seemed to forget what happened just a few minutes ago.

Brock suddenly stopped and looked at the cookies in his hands. He ran over to Jack and shoved them in his face again.

"Jack, look! Cookies!" He repeated. Jack didn't seem confused, but Bucky did. Brock looked up at him.

"W'as your name?" He tilted his head a little bit. Bucky walked over.

"Honey, I just told you my name."

"You did? Oh..." Brock looked at the floor.

"Do you have a hard time remembering things?" He asked.

"I think so. Jack said short-term 'membery loss when he used to talk." Brock's eye began to water. Bucky pulled him into a hug.

The poor boys must have been neglected. Brock seemed very clingy and emotionally unstable. Jack must be mute. Their mother seemed to not care about them at all, seeing as she just left him with a man she knew barely anything about.

Bucky sighed. He'd wait for Steve to come back and they could handle thia together.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock had fallen asleep and Bucky put him on the couch. He brought a blanket from his room and put it on Brock. The little boy turned on his side and snuggle into the blanket. Jack, who had went exploring around the place, suddenly appeared with the octopus toy and put it next to Brock.

Bucky walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Jack followed and sat across from him. There was a long silence between the two.

"So, Jack... What do you like to do for fun?" Bucky tried to break the ice. Jack didn't do anything.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until there was a knock at the door. Bucky stood up wand went over to the door. He opened it and looked down to see Natasha and Clint's kid, Kraglin. His cat, Yondu, was sitting next to him.

"Hi, Mr. Bucky! I got ya a rock from ta beach! They had tons of 'tuff but this rock is the best" He held a rock up for Bucky.

"Very nice." Bucky smiled at Kraglin. He giggled and ran down the hall. Yondu looked up at Bucky and meowed. Natasha and Clint came down the hall seconds later, a giggling Kraglin was upsidedown in Nat's arms. Yondu glared at Nat and stalked off.

"I think he hates you." Bucky laughed.

"Thanks, Sherlock." Nat flipped Kraglin right side up and put him on the ground. Clint unlocked their door and he and Kraglin went inside. Nat stayed in the hall and closed the door.

"Who's that?" She was looking at something behind Bucky. He turned around and Jack was standing a few inches away. He almost had a mini heart attack. That boy was a ghost.

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"I've got time."

\--------------------

He gave Nat a full explanation, since she isn't going to like a short one. She seemed pretty confused about Ella.

"What kind of Mother just dumps her kids with a random man? I mean, all she knew about you was that you were once married to Alexander."

"That's what I was thinking."

Brock had woken up earlier and dragged the blanket on the floor behind himself. He went over to Bucky and climbed into his lap, falling asleep again. Jack hung around nearby, eating a yogurt.

"I think I want to find this woman and giver her a piece of my mind." Nat growled.

"She probably went to Vegas or something." Bucky softly stroked Brock's back.

"I'm going to search her name." There was a long pause as Nat pulled out her phone and began rapidly typing. After a few minutes, she showed Bucky Ella's Instagram. The most recent picture was taken almost an hour ago at some kind of club. She was smiling and some random guy had an arm around her. The caption read "Finally free". The comments on all her posts were turned off. There was on picture of Brock and Jack that had been taken a day ago. The caption read "I wanted girls. I'll have to try again. Bye boys.".

"That mother fu-" Nat shot him a look and Jack snorted. Brock had begun to wake up. He yawned and opened his eyes. He looked over at Nat and waved.

"Hi. You're pretty." Nat smiled at him.

"Thank you." She stood up. "How long until Steve gets home?"

Bucky checked his clock.

"Half an hour... I guess time goes by when you have two new kids to take care of." Nat gave him a pat on the shoulder and left.

"Hey, are you ready to meet Steve?" He lifted Brock up so he could stand on Bucky's legs.

"Steeb, Steeb, Steeb!" Brock giggled.


End file.
